celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi Winters
Hoshi is a character from the Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds game 'World Championship 2011: Over The Nexus'. As a tactician, he uses various monsters to defend and fight for him. His preference, in this regard, are the Light Attribute Constellar monsters. Background The first significant event in Hoshi's life was the death of his parents, both of them Turbo Duelists. They died in an accident, leading to Hoshi being taken in by his grandfather, Klaus, in Crash Town. Hoshi, being shy and not having much time to adjust, made few friends save for Toru, a boy who also lost his parents in that same accident. The two bonded quickly, and Toru helped Hoshi get into Duel Monsters. Along the way, he also ended up befriending two children in town, West and Nico, ending up dueling with them from time to time. Hoshi's choice in decks differed from time to time, but Toru became attached to the Scrap archetype, often using them in their duels. Hoshi, despite his parent's accident, became more and more interested in Turbo Duels, especially as Toru began work on his own Duel Runner--a special motorbike used in Turbo Duels. Along the way, he ended up practising his own dueling skills, gathering cards and constructing different decks. He also began to watch videos of Turbo Duels, despite Klaus' protests, and began to dream of one day competing in the World Racing Grand Prix--a Turbo Duel tournament where the best of the best competed. Eventually, he ended up leaving to help Toru find some parts. For this, he went to the slums of Neo Domino City, which was a large island that had formed after an incident known as Zero Reverse. It was known as Satellite, and was home to heroes he, along with other duelists like Toru and West, idolized. They were known as Team Satisfaction, a group of four duelists named Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Kalin 'Kiryu' Kessler. In the process of trying to get the needed part, they showed up to aid him. Once it was discovered that the part was badly made, Yusei gave Hoshi a replacement part he had made, allowing him to come back successfully. Before he did so though, Hoshi and Team Satisfaction ended up having a duel before he returned home. Afterwards, Toru was able to complete his Duel Runner, already having cleared the test needed to operate one. After Toru's own test-drive of it, Hoshi was allowed to ride it, giving his first taste of riding a Duel Runner. After some mishaps, Hoshi ended up learning how to drive it well enough, taking a drive through the canyons near Crash Town before they left for home. Unfortunately, Toru ended up leaving for Neo Domino City not too long after, wishing to try his luck out there. Despite Hoshi's desire to follow, Klaus insisted on having him stay behind, feeling that he would only be wasting his time, especially without a Duel Runner of his own. Later, however, staying became far riskier, as a turf war that had been smoldering in the area started to heat up once more. The Malcom and Radley families soon started this war, both wishing to take over the town as well as the nearby mines that Klaus worked at. With things looking grim, Hoshi ended up having to duel his way through the town after hearing that Nico wasn't able to get home, helping her get to his house. She, along with her brother West, ended up staying with them for the night. The next day, after things settled down for the moment, Klaus ended up dueling Hoshi, wishing to test his strength. By the end of it, he was convinced that Hoshi had grown enough and revealed a secret. He had been keeping the Duel Runner Hoshi's parents used. Despite being damaged, it could still be saved and repaired. Considering the accident, Klaus had been reluctant to let his grandson have it for fear of a similar incident happening. However, Klaus felt that he had grown enough to handle the responsibility. Over time, the two got everything set up to move to the city. Although they wished to take Nico and West along, the two wished to stay, as their father still worked in the mines. So, with some worry regarding if the two would be alright, they set out to Neo Domino City. It wasn't even a day after moving into their new apartment that Hoshi ran into Toru again, as well as a new friend he had made. Her name was Misaki, a Duelist who focused on the Watt archetype. Despite her calm and seemingly emotionless nature, Hoshi ended up making friends without too much difficulty after a duel with her. Meeting up with Toru again, it wasn't long for them to start working towards their dream, starting with fixing up Hoshi's Duel Runner. Soon, they began to duel and train, intending to go for the WRGP. One day, Hoshi and Toru ended up getting sets of new cards using another type of summoning. Feeling it might give them an edge in the tournament, they decided to test out using them. The decks they got were the Constellar and Evilswarm archetypes, respectively. During the duel however, when Hoshi first attempted the new XYZ summoning, a strange portal opened up as the Overlay Network was formed, sucking him into the Multiverse. Involvement Currently, Hoshi's involvement in the Multiverse is minimal. He has not yet been a part of any significant events Powers and Capabilities Hoshi has no combat ability to speak of on his own. What abilities he has are limited to support (Castle Walls is able to boost defenses) and healing (Constellar Star Cradle heals monsters and Gift of the Mystical Elf dispells status effects). He instead fights by summoning monsters to the field and having them do the damage. Outside of combat, he is a skilled duelist, having a decent amount of knowledge in making plays and constructing decks. Due to how Crash Town determines the turn order, he has good reflexes, capable of getting out his Duel Disk, the conduit he uses for summoning monsters, in a hurry, making it difficult to take him by surprise. He is also skilled at using a Duel Runner, a type of motorcycle fitted for special duels. In the proccess of driving it, he has also learned how to do mantinence on it, and thus knows a little about repairing machines. While not an expert, he is competent enough to repair a broken down Duel Runner, with help, and get it ready for dueling. His current monsters are Light elemental monsters; Constellar Sheratan and Constellar Pollux. Sheratan has a large amount of speed and energy, focusing on debuff abilities. However, he is also frail and can't take much punishment. His role in the Constellar Knights was a scout, observing the area, using debilitating attacks to get out of combat quickly, bring back information, and cripple key targets. His original 'card' ability got out Constellar monsters from the deck, allowing for better set-ups in the next turn, although his poor offensive stats mean he is likely to be destroyed without support. Pollux has a comparatively shallow EP move and focuses on single-target attacks. He also has better defenses, and can take hits better than Sheratan His role in the Constellar Knights is that of the frontline commander, leading the charge and directing troops while fighting in the thick of it. His original 'card' ability gave an aditional Normal Summon when he himself was successfully summoned, allowing for big plays. Out of the Constellar, his attack power is second-highest among the non-XYZ monsters, meaning that even without XYZ summoning, he can still battle other monsters somewhat effectively, as well as get out more allies. Followers / Summons (remove if not applicable) Sheratan (Follower) Pollux (Follower) Quotes Trivia See also External links * External link Category:Player Characters